1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stepping motor controlling device for controlling a stepping motor according to an angle command.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional stepping motor controlling device controls the speed and position of the stepping motor in such a manner that a current command is determined from a maximum current command and angle command and a voltage is applied to the winding of the stepping motor according to a current deviation of the difference between the current command and winding current detection value.
Such a conventional stepping motor controlling device, however, cannot perform a control according to its load torque, so that the device cannot rotate the stepping motor at a high speed.